


Shine on you crazy diamond

by Fetusdeletus69420



Category: Jojo s bizarre Adventures
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fetusdeletus69420/pseuds/Fetusdeletus69420
Summary: After giorno had been crowned the don of Passione . After he had lost so many comrades . This is a story about how he came to terms with his losses





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom . Hope you enjoy it .

It was the summer of 2004 . Fugo was lying oh his bed ruminating about the time he had left his friends. It was in 2001 . Most of them were dead now anyways . Fugo desperately wished , he could rewind time and save them but he couldn’t. No , they were dead and he could do nothing about it. He had left the life of a gangster just the previous year . He was happy for giorno proud even but he just couldn’t imagine being in Passione without his old team members. Abbaccho, Bruno and Narancia. They were his family and without them he might as well be a real orphan. Guido Mista was still alive and well though . But something had changed in him after fugo left . He had become colder and more ruthless . He saw nothing of the old Mista in him . It was about 1:45 am when he heard a knock at his door. Fugo was surprised . Now he worked an insurance job and it was very suspicious that someone had come to meet him this late at night. He somehow pulled himself from his bed and slowly opened the door . There stood a man about 5’7 tall and very average looking . So average that he would be nigh indistinguishable from the public


	2. A melancholic tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man had come to pick fugo up .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter yay

I’m here to collect you to take you the Passione headquarters, the man said. Fugo was absolutely confused about the whole ordeal. “ what could they want me for, what have I done!” Fugo anxiously though. Maybe they Will finally kill him or maybe they’ll take him in again.  
He can’t go back . He has his life , job and house. In his younger years he could’ve never thought he would end up like that yet he did. Fate that is written cannot be erased. “Faster boy , or I will have to drag you “ . Fugo not caring about his appearance took his wallet and mobile and followed the man. The man lead fugo up to an exotic limousine. “They do live the high life in Passione , don’t they” he thought fondly . He sat in the car and nostalgia overwhelmed him . The same roads they used to take. The whole team . They truly did enjoy themselves at the time . Times have changed a lot though. Narancia , Abbacchio and Narancia are in their cold graves . Maybe they’re happier there. The world had treated them too cruelly after all. Doesn’t matter now , thinking of those times will bring nothing but grief to fugo. The car suddenly came to a break . Fugo was shaken out of his train of thought. “We have reached the hq” the man unceremoniously announced. Fugo got down . There was a large building surrounded by guards. He was amazed. Giorno was really made to be a boss or a leader. The boy carried himself like a prince. He had earnest eyes and a almost magical quality to his speech . Like a charisma that makes you listen to him . Fugo passed the threshold and was guided to a dark room. Giorno was sitting there in all his glory. Wearing a black suit with a heart cutout in the front. His hair was no longer braided but left open and his face had nearly lost all of its boyish qualities. Giorno smiled at fugo and said ,” long time no see”


	3. A bizarre reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno meets fugo . They discuss their pasts

Giorno’s smile seas genuine and so was his greeting. Fugo , as awkward as he was replied with a curt “hi”. Even though fugo was anxious their meeting was anything but formal. “So what are you doing? Where do you work” giorno asked inquisitively. 

I work in the ill risparmio insurance , life has been quite dull lately hasn’t it fugo said. Giorno quickly looked up as if shaken from a train of thought. Hah yeah life has been quite dull, no enemy stand users or anything, turns out running the mafia is more paperwork . “ tap tap “ , there was a sound near the door. Giorno slowly opened the door. There stood Mista. Mista has grown significantly in width as he had gained lots of muscle. Probably because he’s the body guard fugo thought. 

Fugo was getting lost in his thought when Mista said loudly “and why are you here” . Mistas tone was cold and commanding. I uh giorno called me in fugo replied . Mista just looked at giorno like he had seen a ghost. Then he murmured something under his breath and went out of the room. 

I’m sorry for his behaviour. He gets like this sometimes giorno said apologetically. So let’s get into the event you’re here for

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this as much as I can.


End file.
